Little Red
by bluepenquin1998
Summary: Scarlett Winchester knows that her family isn't normal, they hunt things that go bump in the night for god's sake. However, as the search continues for their father, odd things begin to happen, that show that the Winchesters aren't normal, even for hunters.
1. In The Beginning

**LITTLE RED**

**Chapter One- In the Beginning**

_"Remember tonight... for it is the beginning of always."_

― Dante Alighieri

"Come on princess, up and at 'em!"

Scarlett let out a loud groan as her brother, Dean, pulled out her headphones. Queens of the Stone Age were suddenly replaced by the sound of parking lot around them. Dean grinned down at from the front seat, holding a coffee cup. "Come on, I brought you coffee. Does that make it better?"

"No." She glared at him, but took the coffee anyway. Steaming hot, black coffee, just how she likes it. Dean doesn't reply, but the grin stayed on his face. Scarlett swung her legs off the seat and stared ahead, not quite awake yet, as she sipped her coffee. Her attention was grabbed by her brother making noise in the driver seat. "What's up?"

"Listen to this." He replied, handing her his phone while she put down the cup. She pressed the button, making the voicemail play.

_"Dean…something big is starting to happen…I need to try…figure it out…going on. It may…you two…very careful. We're all in danger."_

"What the fuck?" She muttered, staring at the phone after the voicemail ended. The amount of EVP in it made her kind of afraid. EVP was found on electronic recordings which resemble speech, but it wasn't from any human. It was from the supernatural world, ghosts and spirits. That amount of EVP didn't mean anything good. _Has something happened to dad?_

"Watch your language." Dean snapped.

"Look who's talking." She snapped, smirking when Dean didn't reply. She played the voicemail again, trying to figure out why her father sounded so urgent, like he didn't have enough time. "When did you get this?"

"A few minutes ago." Dean replied. "Dammit, should have answered." He grumbled. The pair had finished a hunt in New Orleans, while the father had been on a different hunt. They had both been trying to call their father for days, but no answers. "Did you hear that EVP?"

"Yeah, give me a sec." She replied, before grabbing the battered denim bag from the car floor. She pulled out the old laptop and turned it on, tapping the spacebar impatiently as it came to life. "Piece of crap, I need a new one."

Dean snorted. "Okay kid, you can buy it."

"Yeah, with my millions." She muttered, tapping the toe of her battered combat boots on the front seat. The laptop finally came to life and she started to get the voicemail onto her laptop.

"Quit it! That's giving me a freakin' headache." Dean exclaimed, swatting her leg. "And give me that, I'll do it." He reached, trying to pull the laptop away from her. She slapped his hand away without taking her eyes off the screen. "Give that- I can- Scarlett-" Every time he reached out, Scarlett swatted his hand away. "Ugh, do it yourself then." He groaned, rolling his eyes.

Scarlett gave him an innocent grin, making Dean roll his eyes again, before turning back to the laptop. After running it through the gold wave, slowing it down removing the hiss, she played the final product, turning up the volume so Dean could hear.

_"I can never go home…."_

"That's creepy." Scarlett said, giving a wide eyed look to Dean.

"Crap." He muttered, pulling his phone out again and calling their dad. There were a few moments of silence, while Dean called their father again and again. It was after the third call that Dean let out an annoyed grumble. "Voicemail again, son of a bitch." He muttered. "Hey dad, it's Dean. Could you call me or Red back as soon as you get this? Hope you're okay." Dean said, before hanging up the phone. "Well, that's a bust. I'll call him again later." He said. "Get that onto a tape recorder for me."

Scarlett nodded, beginning to put the recording onto the recorder, when Dean started the car. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Gonna get Sammy." Dean replied, making Scarlett freeze at the mention of her other elder brother.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Why?" Sam and Scarlett were close, until Sam left for Stanford in a hurry. She hadn't contacted him in nearly four years. Sam had sent her emails and texts at the start, but Scarlett never replied, still angry at him for leaving the family, or more specifically her. After a while, Sam got the hint and the emails stopped.

"You heard what dad said, we're all in danger. Probably means Sam too. Come on, we should go check on him." Dean replied, driving the car out of the gas station parking lot.

"And how do you think he's going to react when we just turn up at his front door?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well we're family. I think he'll be okay." Dean told her, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, the family he left." She deadpanned.

Dean sighed, before pulling over to the side of the road and looking over his shoulder at Scarlett. "Come on kid, he did leave but that's no excuse for letting him get hurt."

Scarlett sighed. "Fine." She leaned back in her chair as Dean started to drive again.

* * *

A few hours later, the pair finally arrived at Sam's apartment. Dean had driven most of the day and night, stopping occasionally for food and to stretch their legs. Of course, he wouldn't let Scarlett drive, even though she was seventeen and had her licence. _Oh no_, he was too worried about her messing with his baby.

_Jackass._

They climbed out of the car and towards the front door. Dean crouched down to pick the lock. "Where are you doing?" Scarlett asked.

"Makin' a daisy chain." Dean replied, making Scarlett roll her eyes

"Why can't we just knock the front door?" She asked.

"There's no guarantee Sammy will open the door." He replied. "Now come on Red, where's your sense of adventure?" Dean asked, giving her a wide grin, before pushing the door open. The pair crept in as silently as they could.

Evidently, not silent enough as someone lunged out of the darkness at Dean. Scarlett whipped around, about to pull the knife from her boot, but put it back when she realised it was Sam. She ducked out of their way, watching the fight in amusement. _Man, she needed some popcorn for this._ Eventually, Dean managed to tackle Sam and gave him a wide grin. "Whoa! Easy tiger."

"Dean?" Sam exclaimed, before looking up to see his sister standing over him. "Red?"

"Hey Sammy." She said.

"You two scared the crap out of me!" He exclaimed.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean said, before Sam turned the tables so it was him that was pinning down Dean. "Or not." Scarlett laughed. "Get off me."

Sam got up, pulling Dean up with him. He looked up at Scarlett and blinked, gaining a surprised look. "You've gotten taller."

She raised her eyebrows. "That's what happens when you grow, Sammy." She replied. "Thought you would be pretty familiar with that concept." She gestured to his height. He had gotten taller since the last time she saw him. Grown out his bangs too.

He rolled his eyes but didn't reply, though Scarlett knew what he was thinking. _Smartass_. "So, uh, what are you two doing here?"

"Looking for a beer." Dean replied.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asked again, sounding a little bit more pissed off.

"Okay, we need to talk." Dean replied.

"The phone?" Sam replied.

"I told you we should have waited till morning." Scarlett said.

"_I told you we should have waited till morning_!" Dean imitated, using an annoying voice. He turned back to Sam. "Besides, if we had called would you pick up?"

"Sam?" The lights suddenly switched on and revealed a gorgeous blonde girl.

"Jess, hey." Sam said. "Dean, Red, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.

"Wait, your brother Dean and your sister Scarlett?" Jess asked.

"I love The Smurfs." Dean said, walking towards Jess. "You know, I got to tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

"Yeah, both brothers." Scarlett said, before slapping Dean's arm. "Don't be a creep, dude." She turned to Jess, ignoring Dean's protest _'I was just telling her the truth!'_. "Nice to meet ya."

She smiled at Scarlett before saying "Just let me go put something on."

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously!" Dean said, making Scarlett hit his arm for being creepy again. "Anyway, me and Red have to borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some private family business, but it was nice meeting you."

"No." Sam said, going to Jess' side. "No, whatever you want to say you can say it in front of her."

Dean and Scarlett exchanged a look. "Okay, dad hasn't been in home in a few days." Dean replied.

"So he's working overtime on a miller time shift, I'm sure he'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said, clearly not realising what Dean meant.

"No, you don't get it." Scarlett said. "Dad's been on a hunting trip."

"And he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean finished.

It was like a light bulb came on over Sam's head, you know, like that moment in a cartoon when a character realises something. "Jess, excuse us." Sam said. "We have to go outside."

The trio started their walk downstairs, Sam trying to argue against him going with them. It wasn't until Sam said that he was done hunting that Scarlett got involved. "So what, you're not even going to help? Dad could really serious trouble!"

"It's dad, he's one tough son of a bitch. Besides, like I said to Dean, he's done this before, and I'm not getting back into hunting for that. I swore I was done hunting." Sam replied.

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean replied, before he and Scarlett walked out the door.

"Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." Sam replied. Scarlett let out a sigh and shoved open the door, leaving her older brother's alone. She knew this was a lost cause, she knew Sam wouldn't come with them, even though their dad might be in danger. God, everything about the job was danger. She found that out pretty quickly when she first encountered a supernatural creature.

_She was eight years old and bored out of her mind. Her brothers were out on a trip with their dad that day, leaving Scarlett alone in the motel room with the strict instruction to 'not open the door to anyone and to not leave the room'. But she was bored, hungry, and going to the vending machine beside the motel, so it wasn't like she was going to get lost or something. Besides, Scarlett was just hoping to be like two minutes at the vending machine._

_Scarlett pulled out the dollars she had stuffed in her book and opened the door, looking from side to side before closing it. She went to the vending machine, getting Reese's' and Cola, before hearing a growl. She stiffened, every instinct telling her to run and run fast, but her curiosity got the better of her. She turned and walked towards the noise. "Hello?"_

_A pair of dark red eyes, shining from the bushes, answered her._

_Now was the time to run._

_She turned and started to sprint, but wasn't fast enough. Something large knocked her to the ground, making her chin smack against the concrete. She kicked and screamed but the thing pulled her back, growling above her, teeth sharp and drool dripping from its mouth. It clawed at her back as it tried to flip her over._

_A gunshot rang through the street and the creature fell on top of her, making Scarlett whimper in fear._

_"Scarlett!" John Winchester barked, kneeling down beside her and checking her over. "Are you alright?"_

_"You okay Red?" Dean asked, kneeling beside her._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around her dad's neck and sobbing in fear._

_"It's okay, baby girl." John said, rubbing her back. "It's okay."_

She leaned against the car, snapping to attention when her brothers came outside. "The weapons training and melting the silver into bullets. Man Dean, we were raised like warriors." Sam said.

"Yeah, but we saved people!" Scarlett replied.

"That's not the point!" Sam said.

"Yeah, so, what are you going to do? Are you going to live some normal apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked.

"No, not normal." Sam replied. "Safe."

"And that's why you ran away." Dean commented, before turning to Scarlett. "Can you believe this?" She was silent.

"I went to college. It was dad who said if I was going to go, I should stay gone." Sam replied. "And that's what I'm doing."

"Well, dad's in real trouble right now. He's not dead already, I can feel it." Dean replied. "I can't do this alone."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, we can't do this alone." He added.

"Yes you both can." Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." Dean said. "And Red doesn't either, even if she doesn't say it." Scarlett shot him a glare for revealing the information. Dean just shrugged.

Sam hesitated. "What was he hunting?" Scarlett turned and pulled her backpack from the backseat, grabbing the tape recorder and brown envelope before throwing it back. "So when dad left why didn't you two go with him?"

"Me and Red were working our own gig, this, uh, voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Dean explained. Scarlett frowned, remembering the pain from getting thrown into a wall by the weird voodoo lady. "Red, have you got the folder?"

"Yep." She replied.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" Sam said, clearly surprised.

"I'm twenty-six, dude." Dean replied.

"And I'm seventeen, I can look after myself." Scarlett scowled at Sam. He didn't reply, just frowned slightly.

"Give me that." Dean said, taking the brown envelope from Scarlett. He pulled out the articles she had printed off, shuffling through them for a moment. "Alright, here we go. So, dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy…" He handed the page to Sam. "They found his car but he vanished. Completely MIA."

"So, maybe he was kidnapped?" Sam suggested.

"Why would dad look into this if it was just a normal kidnapping?" Scarlett asked.

"Point taken." Sam replied.

Dean continued. "Here's another one in April." He went on, telling showing Sam each of the other witness reports. "All men, all same five mile stretch of road. Started happening more, so dad went to look around. That was about three weeks ago. Red and I haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday." He looked up at Scarlett, who threw him the tape recorder, before pressing play.

The trio listened to the voicemail, before Sam said "You know there's EVP on that?"

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean replied, before playing him the other recording. Sam's eyes widened, realising that this was right up their street. "You know, in six years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Scarlett and Dean watched Sam, waiting for his reaction. "Alright, I'll go." Sam said, making a smile come across Scarlett's face. "I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday." The smile promptly dropped. _Of course he wasn't staying._

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"I have this…I have an interview." Sam replied.

"Skip it." Dean said. "Job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam said.

"Law school." Dean repeated. "You hear that Red?"

"Law school." She replied, letting out a sigh.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked.

"Fine, we got a deal." Dean replied. Sam turned and went to pack his things, while Dean elbowed Scarlett, who was staring into space. "You okay kid?"

"Fine." She grunted.

There was a moment of silence as Dean studied her. "You thought he was going to stay, didn't you?"

She looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "Why would I think that? You heard him, big man's going to law school." She replied, hating the way her voice broke in the middle. She got into her car, ignoring her brother's calls. "I said I'm fine!" She snapped.

The conversation ended.

* * *

**The Next Day**

At some point in the ride to Jericho, Scarlett had fallen asleep with her head against the window. She awoke with a start when Dean turned the music up loud. "What the fuck?" She screeched.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! Got breakfast!" He said, throwing a packet of chips to the backseat. Sam chuckled. "What about you, Sammy?"

"No." He replied. "How'd you pay for that stuff? Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked.

"No, we use all the money that people give us." Scarlett deadpanned. "Oh wait."

Dean snorted. "Hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, it's not our fault if they send us stuff, we just apply."

"And what names did you write on the applications this time?" Sam asked.

"Bert Afraiman, his son Hector and daughter Pat." Dean replied. "Red's first credit card, what a happy occasion." Scarlett snorted.

Sam didn't reply for a moment, instead going through Dean's music. "Dude, you got to update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one: they're cassette tapes. Two: Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica?" Sam said.

Scarlett laughed. "I already tried Sammy."

"But come on, it's the greatest hits of mullet rock!" Sam protested.

"Rules of the house: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean replied. Scarlett just smiled, pulling out her headphones and scrolling through her iPod. She picked The Black Keys and smirked when Sam turned around to protest to her when Dean turned the music up too loud.

"Music's too loud!" She replied before shrugging at him.

"You two are the worst!"

* * *

**Later that day**

Sam and Dean headed to the bridge, while Scarlett went into the town, trying to find any more information about the latest victim. A few minutes after she arrived, Dean sent her a text telling her about the latest victim, Troy. She spotted a girl putting up posters of the missing boy, so Scarlett quickly made her way over to the girl. She tapped her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Hi, I'm Sophie Conners. I'm a reporter with The Vancouver Courier and I'm doing a story on Troy's disappearance. I noticed you putting up posters so I assume you know him."

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend, Amy." She replied. "You look kind of young to be a reporter."

Scarlett gave her a wide smile; she knew she didn't really look like a reporter. Seventeen years old and wearing jeans with holes in the knees, battered combat boots, an old AC/DC top and her favourite leather jacket. Yeah, she really didn't look like a reporter, but hey, the other girl didn't have to know that. "I get that a lot. I'm just starting out anyway."

"But why would they be interested on running a story about Troy? And how do you know about him anyway?" She asked.

"News travels fast." Scarlett replied. "Besides, we want him to be found just as quickly as you do, so we thought we would do a story on him. It would go out to more people and get more people looking for him. We want him to be found just as quickly as you do."

Amy sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay. What do you want to know?"

"What happened on that night he disappeared?" Scarlett asked.

"I was talking to him on the phone and then he said he had to go and that he would call me right back." She sniffed. "He never did. That was the last time I spoke to him. Then they found his car on Centennial Bridge this morning." She explained.

"Maybe it was that woman who took him." Another girl piped in. She was putting up missing posters as well.

"What woman?" Scarlett asked.

The girl joined them. "There was this woman who got murdered on Centennial like years ago. Supposedly, she's still out there and she hitchhikes. Whoever picks her up, well they disappear forever."

"Really?" Scarlett asked, her interest peaked. This sounded right up her family's street.

"It's a local legend." Amy added. "All those people disappeared and people talk. They came up with that story and it spread around."

"Okay, well thank you for your help." Scarlett said.

Amy pulled out a scrap of paper and scrawled something down on it, before handing it to Scarlett. "That's my number if you need to know anything else about Troy."

"Thank you. I will give you call if I need to. Again, thank you for your help!" Scarlett said, before walking away. As soon as she was far enough away, she pulled out her phone and called Dean. "So get this, apparently there's this legend that a woman, who died decades ago, hitchhikes with someone and then that person is never seen again."

"Son of a bitch. Nice work kid. Where are you? We'll pick you up." Dean said. Scarlett told them the street she was on. Her brothers came a few minutes later and they went to the library to research more on this woman.

"So this is where Constance to the swan dive?"

It was now the night and the trio were standing on the bridge. "Do you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean replied as Scarlett ran her hands through her wavy brown hair.

"So, now what?" Sam asked.

"So we keep digging until we find him, might take a while." Dean replied.

"We could go up to her house, see if-"

Sam cut off her suggestion. "I told you guys, I have to be back by Monday."

"We'll get you back by Monday." Scarlett said. "Calm yourself."

"The interview." Dean added. "I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? Think you're going to become some lawyer, marry your girl." Scarlett frowned. Sure, she was still angry at Sam but Dean was being kind of harsh.

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asked.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Dean asked. "Does she know about you? The things you've done?"

"Hey stop." Scarlett said warningly.

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam replied.

"Well, that's healthy." Dean said. "You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"And who's that?" Sam asked.

"One of us!" Dean replied. Scarlett rolled her eyes and followed her brother with a huff, sensing an oncoming fight between the pair. They always fought when they were younger and Scarlett was always caught in between the pair, even if she didn't want to.

"No, I'm not like you." San replied, going past Scarlett to stand in front of Dean. "This is not going to be my life."

"Can you guys quit it?" They ignored her.

"You have a responsibility." Dean snapped.

"To dad and his crusade?" Sam asked. "If it weren't for pictures, Scarlett wouldn't know what she looked like."

Scarlett frowned at his words. They were true. Her mom had died a few weeks after she was born, leaving her with no memory of her mother. Sam told her what he could remember, stories of a loving, kind mom who used to sing Hey Jude to get them to sleep. Dean and her dad didn't like to talk to her for the first few years of her life. When she was eight Dean started to talk about her and gave her a picture, which she still kept in her book. It wasn't until her tenth birthday that her father started to talk about her mom. He gave Scarlett her mom's charm bracelet that she rarely took off.

"I can barely remember her." Sam continued. "What difference does it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone and she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and slammed him into the side of the bridge. "Hey, stop it!" She exclaimed, grabbing Dean's arm to pull him off Sam.

Dean ignored her. "Don't talk about her like that." He growled.

"Stop." Scarlett added. Dean finally pulled away.

He turned and Scarlett let out a sigh, watching the pair closely in case something erupted again. There had been fights before but nothing this big. "Sam, Red." Dean said, grabbing their attention. They looked over in his direction and saw a woman standing on the bridge, watching in horror as the woman took a swan dive.

_Shit_.

The three sprinted to the other side and looked over the edge for the woman, Dean asking "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know." Sam replied.

Dean's car then turned on by itself.

Yeah, Scarlett didn't know either.

"Please tell me you started the car." Scarlett said, staring at the car in front of them.

"I wish I could." Dean replied, holding up the car keys.

Then things got weird.

The car actually started to drive by itself.

"Run." Scarlett said, shoving her brothers back. "Run!" They sprinted down the bridge as the car sped after them. Scarlett's heart pounded in her chest. She had encountered a lot of weird things in her time. Cars driving by themselves wasn't one of them. Her hand was suddenly grabbed by Sam, who pulled her over the edge of the bridge.

"What the fu-"

Her screech was cut off as she grabbed onto Sam, the tugging making her groan in pain. "You okay Red?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." She groaned. "Help me up." He tugged her up so she was sitting on the bridge beside him. There was something realised and her heart dropped. _Where the hell was Dean?_ The pair started to call him, the worry building in Scarlett's chest.

"What!"

Scarlett let out a sigh of relief as her brother answered their calls. "You okay?" Scarlett called at the same moment Sam asked if he was alright.

"I'm super!" He called, giving them the sign to say he was okay. Scarlett and Sam exchanged a relieved look before they both scrambled back onto the bridge.

"Car alright?" Sam asked a few minutes later. Dean had gotten back to the bridge and smelt like he needed a shower. A long one. For a good few hours because _ew_.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now." Dean said. "That Constance chick, WHAT A BITCH!" Dean yelled.

"You smell like shit." Scarlett added.

"Thank you captain obvious, not like I haven't figured that one out already." Dean snapped.

"Well, Constance doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Sam said, changing the subject. "So where to now genius?" The three sat on the car in silence until Sam added "You smell like a toilet."

"Red's already told me!" Dean exclaimed.

"Just felt like telling you." Sam replied, giving him a smile.

"I hate you both." Dean deadpanned.

"Love you too big brother!" Scarlett said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh you love me, do ya? Well, why I just give you a hug?" Dean said, coming towards his sister.

Scarlett jumped away from him as Dean came towards her. "You stay away from shithead!"

"Aw come on, let me give you a big hug!" Dean said, chasing after her. Scarlett shrieked as she ran away. Sam watched, crying with laughter.

He missed this.

* * *

**Well, this is my first Supernatural fic and I hope you enjoyed it! I realise that sisfics are overdone and all that but I really wanted to write one. **


	2. Weak Spot

**LITTLE RED  
Chapter Two- Weak Spot**

**_"Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover."  
_― Avicii, Hey Brother**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Dean threw the credit card down in front of the man at the desk, making the man eye his mud-covered state. Scarlett tried hard not to giggle. "One room please." Dean requested eager to get into the shower.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The man asked, making Sam and Scarlett exchange a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I got another guy, Burt Aframian." _Dad_. "He came in and bought out a whole room for a month." The man explained.

Dean gave the others a look, before getting a room key and the number of their father's room. They rushed over to his room, Sam insisting that he would pick the lock, while Scarlett was resigned to being lookout. It was normally her job to pick the locks, small jobs like that, but Sam was insisting that he could do it. They waited for a few minutes while Sam picked the lock. "Come on Sammy, hurry it up. Red would have had us in like five minutes ago." Dean complained.

"Well, excuse me for being out of practice." Sam snapped.

"You were the one that wanted to do it!" Dean replied. Scarlett just smiled at the exchange.

The door opened and the pair turned around to face Sam. "You happy now?" He snapped.

"Ecstatic." Dean replied.

Scarlett pushed past the both, wanting to get into the shower first. "Dibs on the…." She trailed off, taking in the room. The walls were covered in newspaper articles and information littered nearly every available surface. Her father had really been focusing on this case.

"Whoa." Sam said, as Scarlett went further into the room to look for some answers.

"Looks like he hasn't been here for a couple of days at least." Dean commented.

"Got more cat's eye shells over here." Scarlett added.

"Salt too." Sam said. "He was worried. He was trying to keep something from coming in."

"Constance? Would she go after him?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied. "But dad seems to think so. What have you got here?" He asked Dean, who was looking at the newspaper covered wall.

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean replied.

"They're all men." Scarlett noted. "But it's still a really vague connection."

"Yeah, they've all got different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There has to be a bigger connection. What do they all have in common?" Dean added.

It suddenly clicked for Scarlett. "What if they're all cheaters?"

Dean looked at her. "What, like they cheat at poker or somethin'?"

"No, like they all cheated on their wives." She replied. "There's a ghost that goes after men if they cheat on their wives and they wear white like Constance did. It's…" She trailed off, clicking her fingers as she tried to remember the name.

"A woman in white." Sam finished.

"Yes, thank you! Why did I not know that?" She exclaimed, before realising that both Sam and Dean were looking at her. "What?"

"How did you know that?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

"What? I read!" Scarlett exclaimed. When she was younger and was left with other hunters, like Bobby, she would read their books, eager to know the information. She wanted to know the information and be useful on hunts. She had other hunters comment that 'she looked kind of delicate to be on hunt' and 'shouldn't a girl like you be staying at home to keep safe?' which infuriated her. She decided that she would be a better hunter, trying to prove them wrong.

Knowledge is power, after all.

Sam smiled. "Looks like dad figured it out too. Found the same article we did." Sam explained.

"You sly dogs." Dean commented. "So if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the body and burned it, right?"

"She might have another weakness." Sam added.

"Dad would want to make sure; he would dig her corpse up." Dean replied. "Does it say where she was buried?"

"Not that I can tell." Sam replied. "If I were dad I would want to speak to her husband. If he's still alive."

"Well, you two find an address; I'm going to get cleaned up." Dean replied.

"I claimed dibs on the shower!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Well too bad, I'm getting there first." Dean replied. "You snooze, you lose, sister!"

"I wasn't even asleep!" Scarlett said.

Dean waved her away. "Details, details."

He was about to go to the shower when Sam stopped him. "Hey Dean, what I said on the bridge earlier, I'm sorry-"

Dean cut him off. "No chick flick moments."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Morons." After giving a wide grin to his brother and sister, Dean went into the bathroom and the sound of the shower being turned on greeted their ears. Soon after, it was joined by Dean's 'dulcet tones' singing the lyrics to some Metallica song. Sam and Scarlett exchanged a look before they both burst out laughing.

"He hasn't got any better." Sam commented.

"Why do you think I got the iPod?" Scarlett asked. Sam laughed again, before his eye was caught by something behind Scarlett. "What?"

He pointed behind her, before walking over to the mirror. He pulled the picture out of the frame, showing it to Scarlett. It was a picture of their family taken a few years ago. Dean sat beside his dad while Scarlett and Sam sat on their father's knee, both grinning at the camera. "You remember this?" Sam asked.

"Kind of. I was like three, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. You refused to smile in the picture until dad got you more Lucky Charms." He said, unable to stop the large grin from coming across his face.

Scarlett smiled. "_Now_, I remember."

Sam laughed, before pulling out his phone and going to sit on the table while Scarlett looked around. Dean soon came out of the shower and she grabbed her bag, before going into the bathroom. She tugged off her clothes and jumped into the shower, letting out a sigh of happiness as the lukewarm water hit her. She liked this about staying in motels. She liked the privacy. It was far better than brushing your teeth on gas station bathrooms, where others would give you a look that said '_what the fuck are you doing_?'

You don't even what to know what happens when she shaves her legs in there.

Scarlett hoped out of the shower a few minutes later, pulling a wrinkly blue shirt, her underwear and crumbled skinny jeans out of her bag. She pulled them on and just as she was buttoning up her shirt, someone knocked the door. "Yo, Red!" Dean called.

"Give me a minute!" She called back, trying to button up her shirt as quickly as she could. Dean waited about half a second before started to knock again. "For fuck's sake!" She hissed.

"Hurry up Red, I'm-" Dean stopped as she pulled open the door with a scowl on her face. "Hungry. What do you want from the store?"

"Ugh, just get me like cheese fries or something." She said, before shutting the door.

"Great talking to you!" Dean shouted through the door, making Scarlett roll her eyes. A slight smile quirked at her lips when she heard Sam's muffled laughter. She continued to get ready, shoving her feet into her boots and pulling her leather jacket on, before brushing through her blonde hair. She then threw open the door and stepped out. "Much better." She said, gaining a smile from Sam who was on the phone. Dean had already left.

She was putting some of the articles dad had found into her bag, when Sam said it was time to go. "Five-O."

"Time to skidaddle then." She said, swinging her bag over her shoulder as the pair went towards the back of the room.

"Skidaddle?" Sam asked.

"Shut up."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

The two youngest Winchester's were now in the car and driving down the road to see the husband of Constance Welch. There had been a lengthy silence between the pair, until Sam spoke up. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

Scarlett turned to face him, her eyebrows raised. "Why do you mean?" She asked.

"When I left, I didn't mean to upset you." He replied.

Scarlett pursed her lips. She and Sam had avoided the subject for the past day and a half, but Sam knew that he had to make sure his sister knew that. "I don't know, the shouting did kind of hurt." She muttered, studying her bitten nails.

Sam let out a sigh. "I know, and I'm sorry. I was just so angry at dad for trying to stop me and so angry at Dean for staying silent. When you ran after me, I just lashed out and I didn't mean to." He explained.

She frowned, still not meeting Sam's eyes. "Still, it did hurt." She muttered.

_Thirteen year old Scarlett Winchester was curled up in her bed, blonde hair in a messy ponytail and her father's journal perched on her knee. She flicked the page to the picture of a werewolf, her eyes darting to the claws which sent shivers up her spine. _Let's not linger on that,_ she decided and quickly flicked to the next page. She stopped when she heard yelling coming from the other room, making her sigh. It sounded like Sam and dad were arguing again._

_They had been doing that a lot lately._

_"You walk out that door Sam, then don't bother coming back!" Her dad roared, making Scarlett stiffen. Wait what? She put the journal to one side and slid off the bed, before going to see what the arguing was all about._

_She opened the door, taking in the scene. Sam and her father were on their feet, faces furious and fists clenched. Sam held a large brown bag in his hand that made Scarlett worry. Dean sat at the table with a blank look on his face, his jaw clenched as he looked anywhere but the two arguing._

_"What's going on ?" She asked._

_"Your brother wants to go to college." John said, not moving breaking eye contact with his youngest son. "So yeah Sam, what's going on?"_

_Sam wasn't breaking eye contact either. He and his father were just as stubborn as each other. "I'm leaving." He said with a tone of finality._

_"You're what?" Scarlett shrieked. Why was he leaving? Did he and dad have another argument?_

_The pair ignored her. "You heard me Sam, you walk out that door then don't you come back." John said._

_Sam paused for a moment, swallowing. "Fine." He said._

_"What!" Scarlett exclaimed._

_"I'll drive you to the train station." Dean said, getting into the conversation for the first time. With that, Dean got out of his eat and followed Sam out of the motel room door._

_"Wait, Sam no!" She exclaimed, going towards the door. She stopped for a moment, turning back to her father. "Aren't you going to stop him?" He was silent and Scarlett took that as his answer. She sprinted outside after her brothers. She got to Sam, grabbing the back of his jacket and pulling him back. "Sammy come on, dad didn't mean it!" She exclaimed. _

_"He did Red, just go back inside." Sam replied, shrugging off his sister's hand._

_"No he didn't!" She exclaimed, getting desperate. She didn't her brother to leave, she wanted to have her Sammy with her. She didn't want to lose him. "Come on, just talk to him."_

_"Go inside, Scarlett." He said._

_"Sam-"_

_Sam cut her off. "Just go back inside!" Sam shouted, finally losing his temper and taking it out on his sister. He shoved her back, making her stumble backwards._

_Scarlett got to her feet and clenched her jaw. "Fine." She said, as Sam watched her reaction. She turned and walked inside, not realising that the word would be her last word to her brother for four years._

"I tried to call you, tried to apologise." Sam said.

"Yeah." Scarlett sighed. "I decided to be my _mature_ self and ignore you. To be honest, I kind of thought you wanted me out of your life."

Sam turned to her, giving her an almost angry look. "I would never want that! Why the hell would I want that?" He exclaimed. "You are my baby sister, of course I want you in my life! When you ignored me, I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." She replied.

Sam smiled widely, pleased with that answer. "Glad we've established that. You know, I really wanted you to be in my life when I went to Stanford."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking you could have come and stayed with me and met Jess. Well, properly anyway." Sam replied.

"I like Jess. She's nice." She added.

A love-struck grin came across Sam's face. "She is, isn't she?"

Scarlett grinned. "You really like her don't you?"

He blushed slightly, looking away. "Yeah, I think I do. Maybe you can come and stay with us after this hunt."

"Okay." Scarlett said, not really taking him seriously. She thought he would stay with them. They arrived at Constance Welch's husband's house and the conversation ended.

* * *

**A few hours later**

A few minutes after they had started driving again, Sam pulled out his phone and told her that they still had to bail Dean out. She took the phone from Sam, called 911, and put on a terrified tone. "911, what's your emergency?" The woman answered.

Scarlett let out a fake sob. "You gotta- You gotta help- I can hear gun shots and someone might be hurt!" She sobbed, making Sam shake with silent laughter. The sobs were so fake it was laughable.

"Ma'am, Ma'am, I need you to calm down okay? Where did you hear the gunshots?" She asked.

She frowned and looked out the window, her eye being caught by a nearby sign. "W-Whiteford Road."

"Okay, okay, thank you mam. Do you need to stay on the line?" She asked.

"No, no, I'll think I'll be okay." Scarlett said before hanging up.

As soon as she hung up, Sam snorted. "Oh god, not one of your best performances, was it?" He said.

Scarlett gave him a fake scowl, pretending to be offended. "Hurtful!" She exclaimed, before her scowl vanished and was replaced by a grin. "Nah, it wasn't one of my best. It was the first thing that popped into my mind though!" She added, making Sam laugh. It might be odd that she had forgiven Sam so quickly, but she had missed her brother and didn't like being silent with him.

The phone rang and Scarlett answered it, putting it on loudspeaker. "Fake 911 phone call Sammy? I don't know Sammy, that's pretty illegal." Dean said.

"Hey, don't say that to me, say that to Red." Sam replied.

"Okay, well I'm less surprised then." Dean said.

"You're welcome!" Scarlett replied, making Sam chuckle.

"Hey, listen you two, we got to talk." Dean said, making Scarlett frown at the urgent tone.

Sam didn't get it, as he said "Tell me about it. So, the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house so that should have been dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you just shut up for a second!" Dean exclaimed, trying to interrupt him.

"He hasn't destroyed the corpse yet, which me and Sammy don't understand." Scarlett added.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you: he's gone." Dean revealed, making Scarlett widen her eyes. Dad was gone? But why would he leave in such a hurry? "Dad left Jericho."

"What!" Sam said. "How do you know that?"

There was rustling in the background of the call, before Dean finally revealed "He left his journal?"

"He did what!" Scarlett shrieked. He left his goddamn journal behind, he never left a town without it! God, Scarlett would swear that thing was attached to him. She was pretty sure the only possessions her father kept close to him was his wedding ring, a worn out picture of her mother, which he kept in his jacket pocket, and the journal.

"He never goes anywhere without that thing." Sam added.

"Yeah well, he did this time." Dean replied.

"What did it say?" Sam asked.

"That same old ex-marine crap. You know, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean told the pair. Scarlett bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers.

"Coordinates. Where to?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Dean replied. "You wanna take a look at them Red?"

"Yeah, I will when you get back." She replied. She had always been interested in the codes and was surprisingly good at figuring them out. Maybe it was because her father actually sat her down and taught her them.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam suddenly stopped and slammed the breaks on the car, making the pair snap forward.

Scarlett let out a grunt of pain as her seatbelt dug into her neck, before turning her attention to Sam. "What the hell Sammy?" She exclaimed.

"Did you not see that?" He asked.

"See what?" Her eyes had been on her phone the whole time, which she was pretty sure she had dropped on the floor. Man, she really hoped it wasn't broken.

"The woman-"

"Take me home."

"Son of a bitch!" Scarlett shrieked, only noticing Constance Welch sitting in the back seat. Her hand darted down to her gun. With a flick of her hand, Constance sent the gun out of her grip and it landed in the back seat, leaving Scarlett without a weapon. Scarlett growled in frustration.

"**Take me home**!" Constance repeated in a harsher voice.

"No." Sam replied. This managed to piss her off and she locked the car doors, leaving the two Winchester's blocked in. The car started to drive, throwing the pair back into their seats. Scarlett turned, slamming her side into the door to try and get it to open. When that didn't work, she brought up her boot and slammed it against the window, Dean's baby be _damned_. Sam tried to gain control of the wheel, before realising that there was no hope.

"You can't do this to Scarlett!" Sam exclaimed, as they drove down the road.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not your type! I don't have a dick!" Scarlett added. Constance didn't answer. Instead, she flicked her wrist and the car door unlocked and flew open. Then, it was like someone had attached a rope to Scarlett and yanked her backwards. She fell out of the car.

Well, more like she tumbled as Sam shouted after her.

When she finally stopped rolling, Scarlett got up with a grunt and winced in pain. Her jeans were torn, her hands were scrapped and she was pretty sure her forehead was bleeding. "You bitch!" Scarlett grumbled, before getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

Until she realised that Constance still had Sam and that she had to hurry the fuck up.

"Oh shit." She swore, before she began to sprint down the road where she assumed the car had gone. She got to an old house that had the Impala parked outside, so that was definitely the right house. Her heart thudded louder in her chest when she heard Sam's screams. _No, no, no._ There was no way she could just open the door, so Scarlett grabbed the nearest pipe and slammed it into the window. With every thud, a _crack_ could be heard.

"Kid!" Dean exclaimed. "What are you-"

"Give me your gun!" Scarlett exclaimed, before snatching it from Dean's hands and sending a bullet into the window, making it shatter. Constance turned to face Scarlett, her face no longer young and beautiful but instead horrifying and grey. She sent another bullet into Constance, making the woman disappear altogether. "Sam, are you-"

Sam sat up, ignored her question and said "I'm taking you home."

Then he drove the car into the house.

(She heard Dean whine at this and she wasn't sure whether Sammy was the only one he was worried about. _Kidding_…Maybe.)

The pair sprinted into the house, calling Sam's name. "I'm here." He called.

"You okay?" Dean asked, pulling the rubble away so Sam could get out of the car. They eventually managed to pull him out, luckily not too damaged. The three turned, ready to go out of the house. Then Constance arrived.

"Well, shit."

Constance pinned them against the car with an old dresser. Scarlett shuffled about to try and find Dean's gun, then she realised that she had dropped it and this really wasn't her day. The lights started to flicker around them and Scarlett looked up, frowning when she saw that Constance looked confused. What, were there more ghosts? Water was dripping down the walls, managing to make the place creepier. Her kids arrived next, two little creepy children who wrapped their arms around their mommy and made her…combust? Melt? Either way, Constance and her children were reduced to a puddle on the ground.

Dean shoved the dresser down and the three went over to the puddle of water. "So this where she drowned her kids?" He said.

"One of our happier hunts." Scarlett muttered.

"That's why she could never go home." Sam added. "She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot." Dean said.

"Nice work, Sammy." Scarlett added.

Sam laughed. "I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking: hitting the window and then shooting Casper in the face? What were you even hitting the window with?"

"A pipe, for your information." Scarlett replied. "Besides, that bitch took away my gun and was about to go all Temple of Doom on your ass! What was I supposed to do?"

"Kid's got a point." Dean added.

"And you! You were really helpful back there by the way." Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh, quit your whining Sammy." Dean replied, before crouching down to check out the car. "And let me tell you another thing: if you two have screwed up my car, I will kill you both!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the Winchester's were back on the road. Sam and Scarlett were in the backseat, trying to figure out the code their dad had left them. "Okay, I think I know where dad went." Sam said. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming." Dean said. "How far is it from here?"

"About six hundred miles." Sam replied.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." Dean replied. Scarlett and Sam looked up. She looked from Sam to Dean, a slight frown on her face. Was Sam going back? She hadn't actually taken his words seriously earlier, she thought he might stay.

"Dean, I-I…" Sam trailed off.

"You're not going?" Dean presumed.

"The interview is in like ten hours." Sam replied.

Dean paused. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." The three lapsed into silence as Dean drove down the road. Scarlett frowned, trying to not cry. She just wanted her family to be back together again, to be back hunting. For a few minutes there she thought Sammy might stay, but apparently not. _Be careful what you wish for._

A few hours later they had finally arrived at Stanford and Sam leaned over to Scarlett. "Look after him." He muttered so only she could hear. She smiled slightly and nodded, before Sam got out of the car. "Call me if you find him?" He said, leaning in the window to talk to Dean. Dean nodded. "Maybe I could meet up with you later, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, alright." Dean replied. Sam nodded, waved at his siblings, and walked towards the door. "Sam!" Dean called after him, making him stop. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam replied. Without another word, Dean drove away. The pair were silent as he drove down the road, until Scarlett started to feel….strange. That would be the best word for it. It was like ice water had been poured over her, she could feel it in her veins and in her nerves and just had the feeling that they had to go back, they had to get to Sammy.

"Dean, turn around." Scarlett said.

"Kid, you heard him, he doesn't-"

"No Dean, you need to turn around!" She exclaimed, the feeling getting stronger and turning into worry, fear even. "Just turn around!"

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Dean exclaimed. He then saw the stopped clock and he exclaimed "Son of a bitch!" He swerved the car and drove straight back to Sam's apartment. The cold she felt lessened the further she got to Sam's apartment, but the worry on increased when they saw smoke coming from the window. They got out of the car and sprinted inside. Dean kicked open the door and they sprinted upstairs when they heard Sam's cries. Her jaw dropped in horror as she took in the burning room and Sam's heart breaking cries. Her heart sank when she looked up and saw it was Jess that was burning. There was no time to stop, as she and Dean had to get Sam out of there now. Scarlett pulled Sam back by his jacket while Dean shoved him back. Together they made out of the room and out of the house.

A few minutes later, Dean and Scarlett were watching the firefighters put out the blaze on the house. They exchanged a worried look before going back to their brother, who inspecting a shotgun. He hadn't said anything but they knew he was coming with them and he was hell bent on revenge.

Sam threw the shotgun back into the trunk of the car. "We got work to do."

This was only the beginning.

* * *

**Wow, sorry that chapter took so long guys! But I hope you enjoyed it and also I've changed Scarlett's Face claim to Teresa Palmer! Also, I've left an important note on my profile which I recommend you read.**

**Thank you RebornRose1992 and Thegirlwhowaited24601 for reviewing, favouriting and following, OneInsomniaticHoosier for favouriting and following, and moonskip and LittleLiar23 for following!**


	3. No Place Like Home

**LITTLE RED**

**Chapter Three- No Place Like Home**

_This house no longer feels like home._

-Ben Cocks, So Cold

After Jessica died, Sam was heartbroken. He would never admit it to his brother and sister, but they knew him well enough to tell how badly her death had affected him. He never cried in front of them, but he was silent and serious, not his normal sarcastic self. They stayed for the funeral but, as soon as it was over, they were on the road again and travelled to Blackwater Ridge. In the middle of searching for their dad, they went on a hunt for a missing boy and ended up fighting a Wendigo.

God, Scarlett hated those ugly bastards.

Dean also told them that, because their dad had left them his journal, he wanted them to continue hunting, that "He wants us to pick up where he left off: Saving people, hunting things. The family business." Sam wanted to find Jessica's killer.

Scarlett just wanted to find their dad.

Then there was the hunt with the creepy kid in the water. It was heart breaking to meet Lucas, the poor kid who didn't speak because he saw his father die. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she saw her own father die. Thankfully, he started to speak when they were leaving and she hoped that he would be okay. The poor kid should be okay.

Then there was the case on the plane. A demon had been making planes crash and they had to go on the plane to stop him, revealing Dean's fear of flying which made Scarlett grin. Mr "I'm such a badass" Winchester was afraid of flying.

And he made fun of her for being afraid of rats.

Jackass.

But something happened during that case. As soon as she got near the person the demon was possessing, her blood ran cold and she felt the tug towards the person, just like when she and Dean were driving away from the school. Speaking of which, Dean hadn't mentioned a word about it since. Not to her and, she was pretty sure, not to Sam either. Either way, it kind of scared her, but she tried to not think about it.

The next case _definitely_ took her mind off things. Freaking Bloody Mary man. Shit like that needs to stay in stories, Scarlett didn't want to deal with that. She had to go back to high school for that case as well, or as Scarlett referred to it, hell on earth. Hell, she had gotten her GED early so she had technically graduated! There was the shapeshifter that stole her brother's face and nearly got him arrested, the asshole, and the creepy hook man who went after people who committed 'sins of the flesh'.

Dean kept on saying it and it got really fucking weird, really fast. He also said that Scarlett would be fine, the hook man wouldn't go after her. _Yeah_, whatever you say Dean.

Scarlett still snorts when she thinks about it.

It was her birthday after that. Normally, she got a cupcake and then went on with her day, but Dean had proclaimed "You're only eighteen once, Red!" Her brothers had surprised her by bringing a massive chocolate cake and singing happy birthday to her, before bringing her to the movies. Sam had picked out a horror movie for them to watch, one that he knew would make Scarlett laugh as they had all seen far worse.

And then it all went a bit downhill, because of the hunt with the killer bugs.

She wasn't joking.

But hey, that cute boy Matt made things a little better. He kissed her when they were leaving and gave her his number. Maybe she'll call him. She was still thinking it over.

(She finds the paper in one of her books a year later, when everything has gone to hell. But we'll get to that later)

* * *

"Alright, been cruising some websites." Dean said. "Think I found a few candidates for our next gig." It was March 26th 2006 and the Winchester's were doing what they normally did, sit in a motel room and search the internet for a hunt. Dean read through the websites while Scarlett circled some of the police scanner pages that Dean had printed out. "A fish Trawler found off the coast of Caley. Its crew vanished." Dean said.

Nothing from Sam, who was sketching something in a notebook.

"People in Detroit getting murdered in the same way, throats being slit, but all doors and windows had been locked from the inside." Scarlett added, looking over at Sam to see if she got a reaction.

Nothing.

She exchanged a look with Dean. "We got some cattle mutilations in West Texas." Dean said. Nothing. Scarlett frowned, glancing over at Dean who was frowning as well.

"I'm pregnant and it's Matt's." She blurted, thinking that would get a reaction at the very least.

"That's great." Sam replied, not taking his eyes away from the page.

She raised her eyebrows and turned to Dean. "Hey!" That finally caught Sam's attention. "Are Red and I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

"No, no. I'm listening, keep going." Sam replied, before going back to his sketch.

"By the way, that last part better not be true, Red." Dean warned, scowling at her.

Scarlett snorted and rolled her eyes. "How can it be true Dean? You barely gave me a moment alone with the guy."

"Well, excuse me for being a good older brother and looking out for you." He said. "Some guys can be creepy, y'know."

"Like you?" Scarlett said, raising her eyebrows. Dean scowled at her, making her laugh. "Besides, Matt was kind of scrawny, I'm pretty sure I could have taken him down myself if he didn't take no for an answer."

"If you sure." Dean muttered, before getting back to the computer. "And here a Sacramento man shot himself in the head, three times." No reaction from Sam. Dean waved at him to get his attention. "Any of these things blowing up your skirt pal?"

Scarlett sighed, before hoping off her chair and going over to Sam, sitting beside him on the bed. "Okay Leonardo, what are you drawing?"

"Something I think I've seen before." Sam said, showing her the drawings of the tree. "Could you get dad's journal for me?" Scarlett nodded, hoping off the bed and going over to Dean's bag where he had been keeping the journal. She pulled it out and threw it over to Sam. He opened it and went through the pictures that her dad kept in the front, pulling out an old one. It was one of their family, Mary included, taken a few days after Scarlett was born. Mary held baby Scarlett, while John held five-year-old Sam. Nine-year-old Dean stood in between the pair, not wanting to be held because 'he wasn't a baby'.

Sam wasn't looking at their family however, he was looking at the tree behind them. "Guys, I think I know where we have to go next."

"Where?" They asked.

"Back home." Sam replied. "Back to Kansas."

"Okay, random. Where did that come from?" Dean replied.

"Okay, this photo was taken in front of our old house right? The house where mom died?" Sam asked, going over to the table with Scarlett coming behind him.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"And it didn't burn down, right? Not completely, they rebuilt it again, right?" Sam asked. There were two fires in that house, one when Sam was a baby and another when Scarlett was a baby. Mary managed to miraculously make it out of the first fire, which apparently was completely unexpected. The house had been repaired and then everything went back to normal. However, Mary didn't make it out of the second fire.

"I guess so, yeah." Dean said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look, this is going to sound crazy, but the people who live in our old house." He hesitated. "I think they might be in danger."

"Wait, what?" Scarlett asked, her arms folded over her chest.

"Why would you think that?" Dean added.

"Uh…Just…um…" He trailed off, hoping out of his chair. Dean and Scarlett exchanged a confused look. "Just trust me on this, okay?"

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, trust you?" Dean said, following Sam. "Come on man, that's weak. You got to give us a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it, is all." Sam replied.

"Tough!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm not going anywhere until you do!" Dean shot him an exasperated look, before turning to Scarlett. "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

"I'm thinking about it." Scarlett replied. "I want to hear more."

Dean turned back to Sam, raising his eyebrows and giving him an expectant look. Sam sighed, glancing from one sibling to another. "I have these nightmares."

Dean and Scarlett exchanged a look, before saying in unison "We've noticed."

"And sometimes they come true." Sam added.

There was a moment of silence as the other Winchester's processed the information. Scarlett blinked. "Well." She said. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Yep, definitely not." Dean added. "Could you say that again Sammy?"

"Look guys, I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened." Sam added, making Scarlett frown in surprise.

"Look man, people have weird dreams all the time, I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Dean replied, going over to sit on the bed.

"Yeah, it's probably because of what we've seen." Scarlett added.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything and I didn't do anything about it because I didn't believe it and now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about a woman inside screaming for help and I mean, that's where it all started, right?" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"What do you mean, you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger!" Sam replied. "I mean this might even be the thing that killed mom and Jessica!"

"Alright! Just slow down, would ya?" Dean said, just as Scarlett said warningly "Easy Sammy." She could sense an argument coming on and she didn't want to play peacemaker at the minute. Dean continued. "I mean, first you tell me you've got the shining and then you tell me that I've got to go back home? Especially when…" Dean trailed off.

"When what?" Sam asked.

"When I swore to myself I would never go back there." Dean replied. Her eyes widened. She had no idea how badly her brother didn't want to go back there. It was heart-breaking to see him broken up like that.

"Dean, we have to check this out." Sam replied. "Just to make sure."

He sighed. "I know we do."

* * *

The three Winchester's pulled up to the curb and stopped, their old home across the street. Scarlett looked at it with wide eyes. While Sam had very few memories from this place, Scarlett had none as Mary had died when Scarlett was only a few weeks old. She knew nothing of her mother singing Hey Jude to her or the sound of her laughter.

(Her father told her it was like music. It was the first and only time that Scarlett had seen him look so vulnerable.)

"You gonna be alright man?" Sam asked Dean, bringing Scarlett's attention back to her brothers.

"Let me get back to you on that." Dean replied. They paused for a moment, watching the house.

"Are we going in then?" Scarlett asked.

Sam nodded, climbing out of the car and Scarlett followed. They walked up the path while she looked around the garden, an ache in her chest. She wondered what her life would be like if her mother was still alive. Would she grow up wearing princess dresses and having tea parties? Or go down the other route and be more like her brothers? What would she be doing now? It was coming close to summer, so that probably meant it would be coming up to the end of her senior year. Would she be going to college?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Sam ringing the doorbell. It opened to reveal a young woman, who said "Yes?" Scarlett glanced at Sam for a moment, frowning slightly when she saw the recognition in his eyes. What the hell was going on with her brother?

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but we're with the federal-"

Sam cut Dean off. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean, and my sister, Scarlett." Scarlett smiled awkwardly at the woman, giving her a small wave. "Uh, we used to live here. You know, were just driving by and we were wondering if we could see the old place."

Scarlett shoved her hands in the pocket of her white hoodie, waiting for the woman to send them on their way, because she really didn't expect this plan to work out, when the woman said "Winchester." Scarlett snapped back to attention. "You know, that's so funny. I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?" Dean said.

The woman hesitated for a moment, before stepping to the side to let them in. "Come on in. I'm Jenny by the way." Scarlett took a deep breath before entering the house, the place that she could have grown up in. They were led into the kitchen to find a girl drawing at the table and a small boy hoping up and down in his play area, calling for juice. "That's Ritchie, he's a bit of a juice junkie." Jenny said, pulling a cup from the fridge and handing it to Ritchie. "But at least he won't get scurvy."

Scarlett stuck her tongue out and made silly faces, making Ritchie giggle and snort. "He's adorable." She said to Jenny.

Jenny smiled. "Thank you. Have you got any younger siblings?" Scarlett shook her head. She would have loved to have a large family with younger siblings. It made her want to have a big family, that's if she settled down. But with her family's line of work, it was more likely that it wouldn't happen.

Jenny went over to the girl at the table. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean and Scarlett. They used to live here."

"Hi." The girl greeted shyly.

Dean gave her a wave, while Sam said "Hey Sari."

Scarlett gave her a smile and said "Hey Sari, that's a really good drawing."

Sari smiled at her. "Thanks." Scarlett was good with kids, which meant Sam and Dean mostly let her deal with them when they were on hunts. She pushed a pencil towards Scarlett. "Do you want to draw too?"

Scarlett looked up to Jenny to see if that was okay. Jenny nodded and Scarlett said "I would love to draw with you." She took a seat on the chair beside Sari and began to draw with her. She settled on just drawing a crappy picture of the house. Scarlett was never any good at art or drawing. Sarai put her picture aside, one of her family outside of the house and started another. Scarlett coloured in the house, before glancing up at Sari. "Do you like it here?"

"It's okay, I guess." She said. "The people at my school are nice."

"That's good." Scarlett said. "We used to move around a lot when I was younger, so I was the new kid a lot. I know it can be hard."

Sari opened her mouth before pausing, unsure of what she wanted to say. "Did you ever move into a creepy house?" She asked.

Scarlett's eyebrows came together in confusion. "What do you mean, Sari?"

Sari stopped letting her mother talk. "Flickering lights almost hourly." Jenny said. Dean urged her to continue. "Sink's backed up, there are rats in the basement." She paused when she saw Dean's face fall. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to complain."

"Naw." Dean said. "Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"

"Just the scratching." Jenny replied. Scarlett stopped drawing and pursed her lips together, exchanging a look with Sam. That didn't sound good.

Sari leaned over to Scarlett. "Was it here when you lived here?" She asked uncertainly.

Scarlett glanced up at Jenny, who was starting to frown. "When what was here?" She asked.

"The thing in my closest." She replied.

"Oh no baby, there was nothing in their closets." Jenny said. "Right Scarlett?"

"Right no, of course not." She replied, shaking her head.

"She was just having a nightmare." Jenny added.

"I wasn't dreaming!" Sari exclaimed. "It came into my room and it was on fire! Look, I drew it for you." Sari added, handing Scarlett the picture. On it was a drawing of a stick man on fire. Her eyes widened and she glanced up at Sam and Dean, who had similar looks on their faces.

"Uh, we better be going." Dean said. "But thank you for letting us have a look around."

"No problem." Jenny said. "I'll show you out." She walked out of the room with Sam and Dean following behind her.

Scarlett got up from her chair. "Thank you for the drawing Sari. It was really nice to meet you." She was about to walk out of the room when she felt a tug on her jacket. She turned back and crouched down. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Could you make it go away?" She whispered. "It's scary."

Scarlett frowned, hating to see the little girl look so scared. "I promise that I'll make it go away." She said.

Sari held out her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

Scarlett smiled softly at the gesture, reminding her of the pinky promises she made with her brothers growing up. She wrapped her pinky finger around Sari's. "Pinky promise."

"Red!" Dean called. "Time to go!"

"Bye Sari." Scarlett said.

"Bye." Sari waved.

Scarlett walked through the hall and to Sam and Dean, who were waiting in the hallway. "Thank you so much for letting us look around." She said to Jenny.

"It was no problem at all." Jenny said. "Have a nice day."

She shut the door behind her as the three Winchester's walked down the path. "You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam said.

"Yeah, did you see Sari's picture?" Scarlett asked, handing the page to Sam. He unfolded it and showed it to Dean.

"See?" Sam added.

"And that woman Jenny, was that the woman in your dreams?" Dean asked.

"And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, all signs of a malevolent spirit." Sam said.

"And don't forget the figure on fire in Sari's room!" Scarlett added. "I'd be a little worried about that too!" She wanted to get rid of this thing quickly, there was no way she was going to let it hurt Sari.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm just freaked out that Sammy's weirdo visions have been coming true."

"Well forget about that for a minute, do you think that thing in the house is what killed mom and Jessica?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Dean exclaimed.

"Boys." Scarlett said warningly. She could sense a fight coming. It was like a shitty spidey sense.

Sam stopped beside the car and both brothers ignored their sister. "Well, do you think it's come back or do you think it's been here the whole time?"

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, we don't know yet!" Dean exclaimed.

"These people are in danger, Dean, we need to get them out of that house!" Sam exclaimed.

"And we will." Dean said.

"Now!" Sam added.

"Maybe you two should just calm down a little." Scarlett advised, trying to be soothing.

"Stay out of this." The boys said in unison, making Scarlett scoff in irritation. _Dicks_. She got into the car as the boys kept arguing, even as they got into the car and drove down the road. They stopped at the gas station and Scarlett got out of the car, needing some air. She walked into the store and quickly located the coffee machine, in need of some caffeine. She put in her coins and put down a cup to fill. She filled another two for Sam and Dean.

She sighed and began to braid her blonde hair, a nervous habit. Normally she could deal with her brothers fighting, since she had lived with it for so many years. However, some days she just couldn't deal with them anymore, like today, and had to get away. She wanted to get rid of whatever was in the house, but Sam was so determined that it was kind of driving her insane and Dean wasn't acting like himself. It must be because they were doing a case that hit so close to home, literally.

"Hey, you're looking a little tense." A voice said beside her.

"What?" Scarlett asked, turning around to see a dark haired boy smiling at her.

"You look like you need a little tension relief." He grinned, making Scarlett roll her eyes.

"I literally have no time for this." She grumbled, picking up the coffee that had finished pouring. She turned to walk past him, but the boy blocked her way.

"Come on, I just want to talk." He said.

"Unless you want me to throw this coffee in your face, get the fuck out of my way." Scarlett said, holding up the cup to let him see.

His eyes widened. "Alright then." He said, stepping out of her way as she placed the cups into a holder. She then walked past him, giving the boy a perfectly innocent smile. "What a fucking bitch." He grumbled.

"Learn how to talk to women!" She called back, before exciting the gas station and going back over to the car, where Sam was leaning against the car, alone. "Where'd Dean go?" She asked, handing Sam his cup and balancing Dean's on the roof of the car.

He thanked her and took a sip before answering. "Bathroom. He's still…" He paused. "The same."

Scarlett nodded and the pair lapsed into silence, leaning against the Impala as they waited for their older brother. "How come you aren't like Dean?" She asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't really remember mom that well and I guess that's why this hasn't affected me like Dean." He paused. "All I remember from the fire is Dad waking me up and Dean carrying us both out of the house."

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. "Dean carried us both out? Like chubby five year old Sam and baby me?"

Sam gaped at her and laughed. Scarlett grinned; glad she got a laugh out of one of her brother's. "You weren't exactly as light as a feather, Red." He said.

"Well, I was a baby, babies are meant to be chubby." She replied. The argument was stupid, but it was making them laugh and getting their mind off being home.

"So are five year olds!" Sam exclaimed, making someone near them give the pair a strange look. Scarlett let out a snort of laughter and that set off Sam as well.

When their laughter finally died down, Scarlett asked "Is Dean okay?"

The smile fell from Sam's face. "I don't know. I think the sooner we finish this case, the better." She nodded, and then paused when she saw the boy from earlier driving past them, glaring at Scarlett. Sam let out a laugh. "You piss him off or something?" Sam asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Some guys need to learn how to talk to women." She replied.

"You kick him in the balls or something?" Sam asked.

"Threatened to pour hot coffee over him." She replied.

Sam laughed as Dean walked over to the pair. "Nice."

"Hey." Scarlett said, picking up the coffee from the roof of the car and handing it to Dean. "This is for you."

"Thanks Red." He smiled, before taking a sip and grimacing.

Scarlett groaned. "What now?"

"It's cold." He replied.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "There is no pleasing you!" She exclaimed as she got into the backseat of the car and the boys got into the front.

"Well excuse me for liking me coffee hot!" Dean replied.

"Oh quit whining princess." She said, making Sam laugh. She paused for a moment, seeing Dean's red eyes through the rear view mirror. "You okay?" She asked.

"What? Course I am, Red." He shrugged.

Scarlett had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about that really long hiatus! I neglected my stories for a while because I had a GCSE exam earlier this month and I focused all my energy on that. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thank you pebbles123, newageofmusic101 and lostfeather1 for favouriting and animexchick, lostfeather1, lynn2008, mistressofdarkness666, moonskip, newageofmusic101 and pebbles123 for following!**


End file.
